ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle Hertz
Estelle Hertz is an Earth contestant who finished as sole runner-up of the tenth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Estelle, a former competitior of Monokuma's unfinished Fic in 2016, auditioned for Cycle 10 in 2017. She entered the auditions nervous at first, but then proceeded to bring her out her true eccentric party girl personality. Estelle had been known as the "It Girl" of Berlin for being the life of every party. She downed a bottle of Jagermeister in no time, earning the concern of every queen (as she underrage in American law for drinking), but earned the immediate respect of Katya. The public was very hesistant on Estelle's look at first, but soon ate their words after she gave a killer photo in the Beauty Shoot, earning herself immunity and a spot in the Cycle 10 cast. Estelle chose Cinta as her mentor, as she knew Cinta would push her. Estelle performed quite well in the first few weeks of competition. Even as a sweet 17 year old on the outside, Estelle posed much more maturely, drawing comparisons to Champagne DuBois. She earned the moniker of a Risk Taker during her shoots for her creepy and athletically posed Club Kids, her polarizing but insane upside-down Cultural Nude and her beautiful bedside GQ shoot. However, Estelle's journey took a major decline during the Club Kids shoot where he risk taking took a significant halt. Here, she did not show the insane amount of creativity in her shot design nearly as Cong Mae, Amira, Perchuhi, Mia, or Ivanka that week. Worst of all, her shot came off as "too pretty" for a shoot that called for a disturbing atmosphere. This placed Estelle in her first and only bottom appearance of the cycle, where she was saved. After this poor showing, Estelle tried to kick it into high gear for the remainder of the cycle. She did well in the Midseason Assessment photos, but lost sizable public support following Cursed Images. Overseas in Greece, she was paired with Cynddelw for the Hades & Persephone shoot. A dehydrated Cynddelw nearly fainted in the heat, but was held up by Estelle, who took control of the scenery. Though they produced a stunning photo, Estelle was still only fourth for the week. In the Greek Gods week, Estelle took an even harder tumble when her immaculate take of Athena recieved serious criticisms of being too stiff and too calculated. Cinta gave a nearly in tears Estelle the critique to "stop being so cerebral" in future shoots. That she did, as Estelle's Swim Cap Beauty shoot was loved by majority and she proceeded to blow the Beach Editorial Shoot out of the park, getting nothing but praise from the public, besting even Cong Mae. Unfortunately, Estelle was just no match for the force that was Cong Mae. The voters all agreed that the title belonged to no one else and Estelle lost to Cong Mae in the finale by a score of 25.18 to 18.91. She is created by Monokuma. Trivia * COA: 3.33 * Height: 6'0" Rigged Finale Voting Estelle's finale voting was embroiled in a controversy where several bouts of rigged voting appeared in the polls. These votes were casted from multiple IP addresses that voted more than one time. These votes were meant to sabotage Cong Mae, as they were casted majority for Estelle and rarely for Perchuhi but none were casted for Cong. These votes also voted in majority for Estelle & Perchuhi in the Fan Favorite vote, none for Cong Mae. These votes were left uncounted, and Cong Mae won the Cycle by a large majority, fairly. Unlike Ivanka, Estelle had nothing to do with this rigged voting in the polls and felt terrible that someone tried to sabotage Cong Mae on her behalf.